Toboe's punishment
by meg snow
Summary: Toboe has wondered off making everyone worry. A man tries to shoot him.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf's Rain Fanfic

My first Fan fic!

A young wolf walked through the town torn between his wolf friends and being near humans but humans didn't like wolves around. "Shit Toboe,Where'd you go!" cried a worried sounding Tsume. "Get your butt over here!" He shouted. Toboe ran away from the direction where he heard Tsume truly scared of what he would do to him. Hige stopped him. "There you are Toboe!..." He smiled and noogied him. "Wait till Tsume gets his hands on you" He smirked. "Your dead..." Toboe blinked. "Tsume's worried about me?..." Hige pulled him by the ear. "Hey! Tsume I found him" Toboe looked frightened. "Hige...no!" He said squirming as Hige tightened his hand and wrapped his arm around the frightened pup. "Calm down Toboe!" Hige held him by the collar of his shirt as Tsume came jumping in front of them looking angry. Toboe's eyes widened as Hige let him go. Toboe ducked down from the glare Tsume gave him and Kiba jumped down next to him Cheza was next to him. "Toboe...You shouldn't go wandering" She said putting her head on Toboe's head. Tsume grabbed Toboe by the collar. "What the hell were you thinking,brat!" Tsume yelled. Toboe winced. "I'm sorry Tsume..I got lost" He said cringing.

A man smirked watching toboe. "I'll get money for that beautiful coat of his." He smirked sharpening a knife and sneaking away.

Tsume looked at Toboe. "For punishment you have to get the food. course someone will go with you ." He looked at Kiba to make sure he didn't mind that rule. Toboe protested. "But...I don't know how..." Kiba interrupted him and smiled at Toboe. "I'll be the first if you guys don't mind" He walked towards a cave. "now let us rest get some sleep.." Tsume groaned I was up all night. He glared at Toboe. Toboe walked beside Tsume. "I'm sorry for worrying you Tsume." Tsume looked at him. "Whatever" He said sitting on the ground. "Now go get dinner Toboe..." He looked at Kiba.

Kiba stood up and followed Toboe outside. Kiba looked at him. "Now, the first thing is you have to be quiet and calm." Toboe nodded and was crouched in a strange position. Kiba shook his head. "No Your position's all wrong" He said gently. "You don't crouch at all" He said hiding a laugh behind his hand. Toboe cocked his head. Kiba's laughing?... He thought. Kiba looked at Toboe wandering why this particular pup always made him feel so light hearted maybe it's the purity he brings to the pack. He watched Toboe try to pounce a bunny and he ran after it. "Get back over here!" He ran after it. Kiba laughed. "T..Toboe..." Cheza walked out of the cave to watch the two and giggled at Toboe and looked at Kiba. "What is this young one doing, Kiba?" She asked curious. Kiba smiled at her. She really is beautiful He smiled and watched Toboe. "He's hunting as punishment as Tsume suggested. but he's no good at it..." He smirked. Toboe ran back Kiba "Kiiibaa!" He cried. there was a man with a rifle aiming his gun at Toboe. " Kiba ran to the pup. "Toboe!" The man shot Toboe making him fall into Cheza. "Toboe.." Cheza looked at the wolf stroking him gently then eyes widened as she saw the blood on his fur. "Your hurt!" She said startled. Kiba looked at the man with disgust. Kiba growled at the man and bit him.He looked startled as Tsume appeared in back of him. Cheza pet Toboe He was still breathing barely. She looked at Kiba. "The young one is still alive!" She said still worried. The man had fell and was laying there dead. Kiba snarled. "What the hell did that human want?" Tsume growled as he knealed down near Toboe. He was feeling guilty for letting him go out in the first place. Toboe eyes shot open in pain. "Tsume! I'm sorry I'm making you worry again!" He said frightened. Tsume looked down at him relived. "Yes, I guess we should send some one else in your place." Hige came out his arms outstretch as he yawned and looked down at the wounded Toboe. "What the hell happened here?" He asked. As Kiba and Tsume dragged him to the cave. Cheza treated him. She looked at Kiba. "He will still have a few scars..." She said putting her hand on Toboe's head petting him. Toboe lay on the ground. "Kiba, who was that man? Why did he shoot me?" He asked curiously. Kiba looked at him. "He was a human... a bad human" He corrected himself knowing how Toboe felt about humans. Tsume sat at the edge of the cave glaring at the horizon. "We should get going soon. I'll carry Toboe if we need to." He looked at Kiba. "...If another one comes we won't be ready for him." He said picking up the sleeping Toboe. Tsume hid a warm smile at the kid. Then looked at Kiba with his usual look. "Come on..." Kiba nodded and looked at Hige. Hige groaned. "Hey, but we never got anything to eat!" He sighed. Tsume growled. "Hurry up porky!" Hige sighed. "Fine" He looked at Toboe...

What do you think so far? Read and Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Tsume hoisted Toboe onto his back. Hige frowned as his stomach growled from the lack of food. He put his hands in his pockets. Kiba held Cheza's hand who looked back at Tsume and Toboe. "Tsume, would you like This one to hold him for a while?" She asked. Tsume looked at her. "I'm fine..." He answered. Kiba smiled at Cheza. Kiba stopped. Tsume stopped behind him. "So which way?" He asked. He had been wondering about this paradise Kiba mentioned since he met Kiba. Was it real? He always asked himself sometimes and got frustrated. Cheza looked at Tsume. Toboe opened his eyes and looked at Tsume. "It's alright Tsume I can walk now" Tsume put him down Holding him steady. Toboe held onto him for balance and smiled. Cheza smiled. "Well, look whose awake" She smiled. Kiba looked at Toboe.Cheza smiled. "Let's go..." Tsume looked at Cheza. Toboe walked behind with Hige. Hige sighed. "Jeesh Runt, couldn't you have got lost after dinner" He groaned. Tsume glared at Hige. "Stop complaining..." He growled. Hige glared at him but sighed not wanting to argue. "Whatever you say..." Tsume smirked. "Maybe we should starve you more often,porky then maybe you won't talk that much" Toboe laughed. Kiba looked at them. "Not a bad idea..." He put in. Hige's jaw-dropped. "What even you Kiba!" He whined. Toboe held his hands in back of his head and laughed. Hige sighed and thomped Toboe on the back and smiled. Toboe winced. "Ouch,Hige..." Hige withdrew his hand. "Oh oops sorry" He grinned. They were coming to a thick tree. Cheza ran towards the tree and examined it. "How about we rest here, it's so beautiful." Kiba smiled. "Why not?" He said siting under the tree.Tsume at under the treewithToboe and looked at Kiba. "I've been thinking...we might be traveling to this 'paradise' forever... unless we die." He glared at him. Hige grabbed a fruits from a tree and gaveone to Toboe and them Tsume. Tsume took one.Tsume watched the ground under his feet.Kiba looked at him. "We're all gonna died in theend." He said.He sat down next to him. "But, don't worry Tsume, we'll be together in paradise..." Tsume grunted whatever.

Author's note I know this was a short chapter thanks for reviewing my first chapter

Black tigris-Thank you so much for your comment!


End file.
